Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the main titular antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He made his debut in Welcome to Silent Hill as a controversial character. Canon Freddy Fazbear is the mascot of Fazbear Entertainment® and the central character of the animatronic show in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It's believed the restaurant, and the animatronics inside, are haunted. Pre-Convergence At some point, the Arch Demon took Freddy, or a copy of him, to use for his own purposes. In this manner, Freddy became a puppet that Claudia Wolf could control for her own ends. Plot Involvement Welcome to Silent Hill Freddy first appeared in Silent Hill, attacking the survivors as they arrived at the Artaud Theatre. Though he mostly stayed in the shadows and stalked various people, it was Ariel that he eventually chose to impregnate using a dark spell. Ariel would go on to give birth to a demonic child by the name of Melody, who was to be the vessel for Claudia Wolf's god. Freddy would pop up at various points during the event to annoy the survivors, eventually joining Claudia and Melody in the event's climax to fight the survivors. Though Melody was killed, Claudia and Freddy came out on top, trapping the survivors and the traitors who turned on them in dead versions of their worlds, killing the majority of them. Fusion With Claudia Wolf's goals complete, she ceased using Freddy as a puppet, but soon the animatronic gained sapience and the ability to talk. He was sent to the Fuse Facility by the Arch Demon to work with Revan and orchestrate a new Murder Game. Revan acted in the shadows, leaving Freddy as the face of the operation, though Freddy opted to hide his identity as a man called the Prophet. Using the data he stole from the Coalition, Revan constructed a Monokuma robot to assist them, but Freddy grew jealous of the smaller robot bear. Freddy imitated his Murder Game after Monokuma's own version and eventually brought in the other robot bear to assist him. At the conclusion of the event, Freddy left the facility when it was given to Revan to look after. The Ultimate Game Freddy was found late into the event, having become an alternate universe's Divergence Catalyst during his time serving the Arch Demon. He had traveled to the world and damaged the Ultimate Nullifier present there, while also killing those who would be able to repair it. This action led to Galactus taking over and plunging the planet into chaos, which Freddy planned to use as a source of Malevolence for his master. Freddy was defeated by the combined efforts of The Lone Wanderer, Erron Black, Junko Enoshima, and Sakuya Izayoi when he was tricked into stumbling into the Negative Zone, a place where he would be trapped for all eternity and rot. Character Relationships * Monokuma - ''A major antagonist in the 'Danganronpa' series who made his debut in ''Monokuma Rising. When Freddy gained sapience, he grew jealous of the smaller bear, especially when it appeared that Revan favored Monokuma over himself. Freddy ended up modifying Revan's Murder Game to imitate Monokuma's Murder Game as a result. Freddy has carried this jealousy with him for all his tortured existence since. Trivia * Freddy Fazbear was originally called Freddybear. * Due to Freddy's Fuse consumption, it's unclear if he's even capable of being permanently destroyed. * Freddy has garnered widely negative reception, and is generally considered by far one of the worst characters in the Convergence Series: ** In the first Award Show, he was not only voted the worst NPC of Welcome to Silent Hill, but also won the award for Worst NPC Overall in general. The moment in Welcome to Silent Hill where he raped Ariel was also nominated for Most McFucked Up Moment. ** In the second Award Show, his reveal as the true identity of the Prophet in Fusion was nominated for Weirdest Moment, and won the award for Most McFucked Up Moment of the event. He also won the award for Worst NPC of Fusion, as well as the second-time winner of the award for Worst NPC Overall. ** This adds up to a total of seven nominations, five of which he won, all of which for negative awards. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:Fusion Category:The Ultimate Game